Resonant sensors depend on target molecules adsorbed in the sensing material to change properties that are reflected in the resonance frequency. A wide variety of cantilever, membrane and piezoelectric resonator-based sensors have been fabricated using MEMS technology. These sensors generally detect agents through the use of polymer films and coatings with selective adsorption for a specific agent or set of agents. Although these sensors provide a certain degree of sensitivity, it is desirable in many applications to have sensors with even higher sensitivities.
A capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (cMUT) is a micromachined device having a substrate and a membrane supported above the substrate by an insulating material. A variable voltage applied between the substrate and membrane drives the membrane to vibrate and emit sound waves at ultrasonic frequencies. Arrays of cMUTs have been used for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic beam patterns in air and water over a frequency range from 10 kHz to 100 MHz. These cMUTs rely on the very large electric field (E>108 V/m) in the gap of the capacitor to provide an electromechanical coupling coefficient close to unity.
cMUTs are mostly used for medical imaging. In addition, they have been used to indirectly measure various fluid characteristics, based on processing of ultrasonic signals transmitted and received through the fluid. In current cMUT devices and applications, the cMUT elements are used to transmit and/or receive ultrasonic energy between the cMUT element and the environment. Moreover, to ensure reliable and consistent operation, cMUT element membranes are normally designed to be non-reactive to chemicals, light, and other environmental factors that may alter or interfere with their operational characteristics. However, due to their resonant character, cMUT devices have the potential to be used as sensors, in a manner similar to MEMS cantilever, membrane, and piezoelectric resonator-based sensors. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop sensors based on cMUT technology.